Discretion
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Rachel and Finn in the back of the bus, written for the glee kink meme on lj


**Name:** Discretion  
**Author:** blondezilla90  
**Pairing: **Finn/Rachel  
**Raiting: **NC-17 (Sexual Content)  
**Prompt:**_ "__Finn and Rachel sit in the back of the bus on the way home from Regionals. He fingers her, while trying to be discreet. Up to you how discreet they really are ;) "_

**  
AN: **This is written for the glee_kink_ meme on lj

xxxxxxxxxx

"Finn," Rachel hissed as she felt his hand on her thigh. She blushed bright red and turned her head to look at him. The two of them had retreated to the back up the bus, while the rest surrounded Artie to celebrate their win. Rachel had noticed that Finn wasn't enjoying himself as much as the others, so she pulled him out of the bliss to just talk, but that apparently wasn't an option anymore.

Now that the truth was out about Puck and Quinn, Finn tried to put everything in winning Rachel over for himself and he knew it was working. The week between the who baby gate blow up and sectionals, Finn had ignored Rachel. He explained himself to her at the party after sectionals and Rachel understood.

Now it all seemed to be a different matter. Ever since they got in the bus, Finn had his arms around her or was kissing her. The others gave them looks but neither of them cared. Rachel was enjoying herself with Finn. She loved Finn. Not that she would admit that to him yet.

"I am not doing anything...," he chuckled and moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed and she knew if she didn't stop him now, she'd have a hickey on her neck.

"Finn...I am serious....," she pulled away again took look in his eyes. Finn pouted a little and scooted closer to her, causing Rachel to be pressed into the window a little. Her whole body was tingling and she bit her lower lip. Finn had a certain affect on her and he knew it.

"Just teasing...," he whispers and turned her head to his again, kissing her on the lips. Rachel gave in this time and kissed him back, her lips parting to seek out his tongue with her own. The kiss grew more urgent and Rachel felt her lower body respond to his actions. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer.

Suddenly the whole bus was quiet and as Finn pulled away for breath, Rachel took a peek around. Puck and Quinn were sitting in the front with Jacob who was asleep, while Brittany and Santana were laying against each other, looking like they'd fall asleep asleep. Kurt and Mercedes were busy with their IPods, while Tina was busy with her cell phone, looking like she'd fall asleep any minute. Artie was watching Tina and typed something on his iphone. Matt and Mike each at had double seat for themselves and seemed to try to get some sleep as well. She knew Ms Pillsbury offered to take Mr. Shuester's car.

Than her gaze fell upon Finn again, whose cheeks were flushed and his breath was just as irregular as her own. She gave him a smile and pulled him closer for a kiss again. This time it was more passionate and Finn grew bolder, his hands caressing her chest and stomach, slipping lower to her thighs. Rachel didn't even notice what was happening. She was lost in his kiss, his tongue battling against her own. Her lower body was clenching and wetness was pooling between her legs.

Finn's affect on her was stronger than she'd want to admit. He knew how to play her, her body humming in pleasure. But all of the sudden her breath hitched and she pulled away to stare at him. His left hand made its way under her dress, his finger running against her inner thigh. She gave him a glare and opened her mouth, but Finn leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Don't...make a sound.....okay?"

Again she was about to protest when is lips met hers again. Finn shifted a little and grabbed her left thigh, moving it over his right leg. Rachel was too shocked to respond and froze, but Finn kept kissing her. His left hand ran up her thigh and he hooked his index finger into the side of her panties. Rachel's breath got heavy and she pulled away to suck in a good amount of oxygen, biting her lower lip hard as his finger brushed over her clit.

Finn smiled at her reaction, leaning over to kiss her neck and shoulder. Rachel on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening. Finn Hudson, was at her side, touching her while the whole Glee Club was almost surrounding them. The thought of that made her body react and the wetness between her legs grew.

"Finn please...," she whispered into his ear and held tightly on him. He smirked and brushed his lips against her cheek, placing them on her lips. At the same time he slipped his middle finger into her body and groaned quietly at how wet Rachel was. Slowly he began to move his finger in and out of her body, thrusting his tongue with the same rhythm into her mouth. Rachel felt her head spinning and she almost forgot where she was, a moan escaping her throat.

Finn chuckled and pulled away, looking at her terrified face. Her gaze quickly wandered through the bus, but nobody seemed to have noticed. She quickly relaxed a little again and leaned back, pressing her lips on Finn's again as he pulled out his fingers and slipped two of them back in, his thumb brushing over her clit. Her lower body clenched and her hips bucked in return, her moans muffled by his lips.

He increased the speed immediately and sighed as her leg brushed against the bulge in his pants. He knew if she repeated the action he was coming before her, so he increased the speed of his fingers and pressed his thumb against her clit. That was it took for Rachel to let go, her whole body shivering as she climaxed. Her left leg twitched a little, causing some friction for Finn. He sighed and bit his lower lip.

Rachel came back to her senses and looked at Finn. Her gaze wandered down to his lap and she knew where the discomfort came from. She made quick work to help him, zipping down the zipper of his jeans. Her hand found his erection fast and she started to stroke him a couple of times. Finn thought of the mailman, but it didn't help. He buried his face in her neck and sighed as he came. Rachel smiled and pulled out her hand, zipping his pants again. He let out a muffled groan and sat up so he was able to kiss Rachel deeply, holding her tightly in his arms. A few rows in front of them Kurt removed his ear bud and leaned over to Mercedes.

"Are they done?" He asked with rather flushed cheeks and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...both got happy...I hope they stay quite now...," Mercedes hissed back and leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Hmm yeah...," he said and turned his head to look at Finn, who was holding Rachel tightly in his arms. He sighed and turned away again, staring off into the distance.

THE END


End file.
